Enfance
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Défit. Une journée dans l'enfance de Ciel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal de son point de vue. Drabble. Version corrigée !


Bonjour. Voici un drabble, résultat d'un défit. On m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose sur le fandom de Kuroshitsuji avec les mots suivant:

Playmobile, cookie, lunettes, bracelet, arbre, chanson, cabane.

J'attends votre avis ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: L'univers de Kuroshitsuji ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso ! Rien n'est à moi ! (je vais tout de même tenter de négocier pour avoir Sebastian !)

* * *

Le manoir des Phantomhive se trouvait légèrement en retrait de la ville de Londres. La résidence, de taille conséquente, avait été construite sur un immense terrain s'étendant à perte de vue. Tanaka, le majordome de la famille, se trouvait dans la cuisine, disposant sur un plateau de nombreux cookies que venait de terminer le cuisinier, afin de les apporter au salon où se trouvait réunie la famille.

Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive, accompagnés de la sœur de ce-dernier, regardaient leur enfants s'amuser sur le grand tapis se trouvant à leurs pieds. Ciel et Lizzy jouaient joyeusement avec des jeux de la compagnie Phatom, entreprise de la famille dirigée par Vincent. Lorsque le maître d'hôtel pénétra dans la pièce, les deux enfants se jetèrent sur les pâtisseries, ne cachant en rien leur enthousiasme face à ces petites douceurs -gros point faible du petit garçon qui en raffolait particulièrement. Après ce goûter plus que mérité de l'avis de ces deux jeunes gens, c'est une promenade dans le jardin qu'ils réclamèrent à leurs parents. Ils avaient la strict interdiction de sortir avant 16h30, le soleil tapant trop fort en ce mi-été pour ces adorables enfants dont la santé inquiétait les parents. Les trois adultes se concertèrent du regard avant de faire un signe positif de la tête aux petits qui sautèrent de joie, impatients de découvrir la cabane que le chef de la famille aristocratique avait fabriqué ces derniers jours.

En voyant le petit groupe se diriger vers l'extérieur, Sebastian aboya joyeusement avant de suivre son maître. Ciel, amusé, prit son chien par l'encolure et le serra contre lui, caressant sa grosse tête. La bête jappa joyeusement face à cette attention. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, les enfants coururent le long des chemins de graviers avant d'arriver devant un arbre immense et semblant assez âgé. Dans l'écorce avait été créé une sorte d'escalier-echelle permettant de monter dans la petite maisonnette se trouvant en hauteur, dans les branches. Le petit garçon demanda silencieusement l'autorisation à ses parents qui acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Aussitôt, le brun saisit la main de Lizzy et l'entraina à sa suite pour monter dans l'arbre.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite table et trois petites chaises en bois. Les jappements de son chien lui arrivèrent d'en bas alors qu'il découvrait une petite boite pleine de ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui "Playmobile", de petites figurines en bois sculpté. Il montra sa découverte à sa cousine et fiancée, l'invitant à jouer avec lui. Ils inventèrent des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, s'amusant comme tout enfants de leur âge. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance pour eux qui, du haut de leur jeune âge, profitaient pleinement de ces moments de bonheur important pour leur éducation.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu tard, les adultes les appelèrent pour descendre. Lizzy et sa mère rentrèrent chez elles et Ciel et ses parents finirent leur journée comme à leur habitude, passant la soirée tous les trois, s'amusant simplement comme toute famille normale. Lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, le jeune garçon se glissa dans son lit, sa mère s'allongeant près de lui. Et comme chaque soir, il joua avec le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet alors qu'elle lui chantait une chanson pour l'endormir, ce qu'il fit rapidement, Sebastian couché à ses pieds...

OoOoO

-Jeune maître ?

Ciel sursauta, surprit par la voix grave qui l'avait appelé. Sebastian soupira, enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le bureau de son contractant.

-Vous ne suiviez pas mon cours, monsieur. Que dois-je faire pour que vous m'écoutiez ? soupira presque le démon.

Effectivement, Ciel n'avait en rien suivit la discours de son majordome, trop pris qu'il était dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Souvenirs qui ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir de vengeance.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
